


Close a Window and Open a Door

by general_zaroff



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Author Can't Write Dialogue, Author Overuses Parenthesis, Chad Charming Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Light Swearing, Politics, Sort Of On Hiatus While Author Sorts Their Life Out But Writing Is Happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_zaroff/pseuds/general_zaroff
Summary: Chad helps the VKs assimilate into Auradon, because Ben is an idiot and somehow his idiocy has transferred to Mal and she decided to take down the barrier with no consideration for the economy.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It’s only with practiced self-restraint that Chad has avoided slapping Ben in the face whenever he sees him. It’s not that he particularly dislikes Ben; he still has fond memories of him from when they were younger and Ben is about as adorable as a golden retriever.

Unfortunately, as well as being a lovable dork and the king of Auradon, Ben is also a complete and utter idiot. Ever since Chad was old enough to understand how important Ben was, he’d spent an inordinate amount of time covering up and fixing all of Ben’s mistakes alongside his own princely duties.

Chad is well aware that if Ben wasn’t as kind as he was stupid, he would think that Ben had intentionally used his dumb smile to make Mal just as dumb as he is. While Mal is admittedly not the best at evil schemes, Chad knows that she used to be smarter than doing something like bringing down the barrier without a single thought to the consequences. 

Said consequences are something that Chad is becoming increasingly familiar with as he writes letter after letter, attempting damage control as he tries to find a place for the villains and VKs alike. He’s lucky that school isn’t in session, and he dreads to think how much more difficult this will be in a few weeks when school starts again. 

He aggressively flourishes his swooping cursive letters as he jots down a draft for a response to a letter from Queen Snow of Hanover. While Snow is one of the more VK sympathetic monarchs, he’s learned to never count on his allies and besides, better safe than sorry. 

His hand nearly dashes across the page, occasionally doubling back to add a note or cross something out. It’s been two achingly long days since Chad has last slept and it’s left him twitchy, hand shaking just a little bit as he continues with the draft. 

As he reaches the end of a paragraph, he moves to steady the paper and accidentally knocks over his pencil holder, moving to pick it up only to knock his pen to the floor. 

Chad groans, leaning back in his chair. His eyes fall shut as he leans down to grab the pen and after he sits back up he quickly finishes the draft. 

He’s tempted to keep going, but instead, he pulls out his phone to check various gossip and news sites as well as his inbox. The first article he reads is simply a record of the spike in petty crime and homelessness; a call to action for the regular citizens of Auradon. Anything else he can find is long articles ranting about how the villains and VKs alike should be sent away and imprisoned. 

Having looked through every news site that could be described as even slightly credible, Chad checks his messages. As usual, they’re more or less empty, several messages from his grandfather (which he ignores) and one lengthy text from Audrey, which could quickly be surmised by her bitching about being stuck on house arrest. 

There’s a few weeks until her earliest chance at running free, and she still hasn’t agreed to see a psychologist. Chad almost pities her, knowing that even if she wanted to seek help Queen Leah would never allow her heiress to be viewed as weak. 

Luckily, he’s been targeted by Audrey far too many times to feel too bad, so he does nothing but send a short message equal parts placating and insincere. Their friendship has long been a surface level ordeal, a way for Chad to seem less like a loner and Audrey to have a minion to order around. 

It’s easier for him to look like a fool when there’s someone to pretend to follow, anyhow. He sets his phone down and pulls out a sheet of paper, writing out the finalized version of his letter with only the occasional glance at his edited draft. 

When he’s finished the final version, he signs ‘Benjamin James Florian’ at the bottom, flourishing and sweeping the letters with practiced ease. 

Chad doesn’t feel as bad as he should about it, because honestly Ben is busy with planning his wedding to Mal along with a million other political things and Chad is only using his power for good. It’s not his fault that Ben was too trusting; that when he first learned to sign his name in elaborate cursive, he ran to Chad and showed him. Although that part wasn’t entirely Ben’s fault. He doesn’t advertise his photographic memory. 

In Ben’s idealized world, he only has to worry about the few VKs who were able to go to Auradon Prep. The hundreds who still don’t have anywhere to go are relegated to others, and some of them fly under the radar and make it to Chad. 

Just like Cotillion, Ben’s wedding takes up way too much time for everyone, and Chad’s still a little confused that no one has objected to putting this much effort into a wedding for two seventeen year olds. 

Although it’s not like marrying Mal is something Ben will regret; she’s going to make a wonderful queen if only she stops letting her ego take control. Nonetheless, he feels melancholic as he reaches for an envelope. His childhood friend is growing up faster than he ever should have had to, simply because he’s the heir to the throne, and here Chad is forging Ben’s signature because one seventeen year old can’t be expected to rule a whole kingdom and Chad’s been practically running his own kingdom for longer than anyone could imagine. 

His office is quiet, and for that, he’s thankful, as well as a little glad that he’d rented it under a false identity. It had been at an outrageous price, one he could never have justified if he didn’t live here half the time.

He slides his folded letter into the envelope. The sound of it being sealed is startling, and the second it’s fully closed he slides it into a file cabinet that’s been labeled ‘outgoing.’ Some people would call letters excessive when Chad could easily send an email, but many of the rulers are nostalgic for the old days and he isn’t above exploiting their sentimentality if it means helping the ex-villains and villain kids find a stable place to live.

The only thing he has to lose is his reputation, which is already heading down-hill with him haplessly falling into fixing almost everything and avoiding the public eye while he focuses on the lacking resources and unwilling monarchs that make up the villain’s unfortunate circumstances. 

Now that he’s finished with the last letter, he pushes his chair back before standing to leave the office. It’s Sunday, so he’ll have to wait until tomorrow to mail out his finished letters anyway. The sun shines brightly as he makes his way back to Auradon Prep, and when he makes it inside the artificial light gives the hallway a dismal glow. 

Chad walks as quickly as he can to his dorm room, throwing open the curtains and jumping onto his bed. After hours of sitting in an office chair, the mattress feels impossibly soft, and he almost feels like he could sink into it. Since he can’t, he begins the process of burrowing into his blankets. 

It’s lucky that Doug is out doing something because Chad isn’t in the mood to explain his need for sunlight and comfort while trying to commit to his dumb persona. In typical fashion, someone immediately knocks on the door. 

He flinches, easier to startle than usual after days spent alone, and it takes him a few moments to remember that he’s supposed to invite whoever it is inside and call out, “The door is open!”

Chad can’t think of anyone besides Doug who would come here, really, and Doug rarely visits here at that, but Doug has stumbled into the position of an unofficial welcoming committee so he assumes it’s one of the VKs. He’s sort of hoping that whoever it is will hear his voice, realize that Doug isn’t here, and go to search somewhere else. 

Unfortunately, right as he relaxes back into his blankets a distinctive cough comes from the doorway. It’s the kind of cough that’s obviously fake, and he wouldn’t usually recognize someone by that alone, especially if he had only talked to that someone once or twice. 

However, Harry Hook’s voice is very distinctive. 

Chad admits defeat, pulling himself out of his blanket cave while saying, “I don’t know where Doug is.” 

He fights the reflexive urge to hide his face; he knows he looks like a mess but showing weakness is a bad idea among the AKs, much less a villain kid. 

Harry looks at him, speaking hesitantly, “This seems like a bad time.” 

Chad kind of wants to laugh because at present he’s not sure there could be a good moment, but the best he can manage in his sleep-deprived state is a snort that makes Harry look at him like he’s crazy. Which, to be fair, by Auradon standards he might be. 

He sighs, “I’m fine.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow in disbelief and says, “I was here to ask if there’s an easy way for someone like me to reach the king. I would like to discuss his plans for the Isle citizens.” 

Chad rolls his eyes. “You were looking for the wrong person, but you ended up in the right place. What do you want to know?” 

“You aren’t the king of Auradon.” 

“Huh, really? I’d never noticed.” 

Harry might’ve said something else, but Chad didn’t hear it. He was too busy slumping into his pile of blankets and falling asleep.  
\--  
He wakes up still tired, but as soon as he blinks a few times he realizes that he doesn’t recognize the dorm room he’s in. His own is littered with knick-knacks where this one is strangely clean, and the only other one he’s ever been in is Carlos and Jay’s, which no one would ever bring him to willingly. Instantly, he freezes up, listening for his grandfather’s footsteps. Instead of the slow gait punctuated by a rap of his cane, Chad hears someone walking quickly. 

It could still be one of the royal guards, or maybe even a political rival with good resources hoping that someone will pay a ransom (unlikely, at least for the first week. It’ll be paid eventually; his family knows that he would be no use dead.) 

It’s almost unfortunate that Harry Hook is the one who kidnapped him. At least he would know what to expect from his rivals and family. Not that there’s much of a difference.

His situation is made worse by the fact that he still looks like a startled rabbit trying to hide from a predator. Chad curls in on himself, bracing for either pain or more questions about Ben’s whereabouts. Instead, Harry looks weirdly worried about him as he asks, “Why did you fall asleep? Why shouldn’t I go to Ben to talk about the Isle citizens?” 

Chad scoffs, “Ben is an idiot.” 

It might not be a proper answer, but to be fair, it’s probably the answer to most of the questions anyone he knows would have asked him. He’s still pretty tired, he probably gets a free pass. It’s less than fortunate that Harry lacks the social graces of Auradon and stares at him insistently until he moves from where he’s squished against the wall. 

It’s then that he remembers to ask, “Where even am I?” 

Harry answers, “Somewhere safe. Will you answer my questions now?” which is about as comforting as it is specific. 

Maybe he should be more worried than he is. Maybe this shouldn’t be the least tired he’s felt in a long, long time. 

….Maybe Harry will let him sleep here some other time. Chad’s always slept best with company, which is rare since Doug spends as little time in their dorm room as possible. He’s not so distracted that he’d ever ask, but he doesn’t want to risk avoiding the questions any longer. 

“Haven’t had much time to sleep. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but Ben is very busy right now. Most of his staff are left over from King Adam’s reign, and he can’t exactly hand off the Isle citizens to people who aren’t remotely Isle sympathetic. Besides, my whole childhood was basically my grandfather priming me to be useful to Ben in any way possible.”

He pauses, and figures that Harry will appreciate his honesty, “Including, and if we’re being honest almost exclusively, dubiously legal and straight-up illegal means. Maybe don’t mention that to anyone though, I’m trying to play up the dumb and innocent persona.”

Harry stares at him, and before he can ask any more questions Chad sighs, deciding it’s time to do literally anything else. Before he can try to stop him, Chad runs across the room, throws the window open, and crawls out onto the balcony before jumping down into the bushes below. 

He’ll worry about the kidnapping thing later. And figure out if there’s any way someone will let him sleep in their room. He doubts it, but then again, what was another sleepless night?  
\--  
Before he can panic too much, he decides to have a productive day at the office. It’s not much of a decision considering that’s how he spends most of his days, but it’s the thought that counts. 

Unfortunately, before he can reach his office he’s intercepted by yet another VK, presumably looking for Ben. Chad wonders when people will realize that Ben gave up being friends with him years ago when he realized that Chad was just a vapid airhead, or at least pretended to be. 

Regardless of Chad’s connections to Ben, Carlos de Vil is now walking alongside him. Actually, Carlos probably knows where Ben would be better than him, so he has no clue why he’s here. He can’t imagine Carlos wanting to walk with him for no reason. 

This is furthered by the fact that Carlos grimaces when Chad looks over at him, which, fair. Ouch, but fair. He might have been acting, but he was nothing but rude to the VKs and he honestly completely deserved whatever Carlos wanted to throw at him. 

Rather than insulting him, or punching him, or whatever else Chad is sure he wants to do, Carlos just sounds confused as he says, “Ben told me that you were the one, well, he phrased it as ‘championing the effort for justice’ for all Isle citizens.”

Chad just gapes at him, because to be honest, he didn’t even know that Ben knew about him ‘championing the effort for justice.’ When he finally remembers that words are a thing, he also realizes exactly what this must look like to Carlos and rushes to reassure him, “Look, I know what this looks like. I don’t expect any of you to like me.” 

Instead of looking reassured, Carlos looks even more lost, and honestly, Chad should stop talking while he can, but then again he’s never done what’s best for him. “I get that you all hate me and that I deserve it. It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

He doesn't know how to make Carlos look any less pained, and there’s probably no way he can. From experience, he knows that leaving your life in the hands of someone you hate is difficult. 

Before he can embarrass himself any further, Carlos offers awkwardly, “Do you want to play video games with me?” 

Now he’s the one confused, because what? Why would Carlos ever want to spend time with him?

Nonetheless, he can hardly say no, so he nods awkwardly and trails after him to Jay and Carlos’ room.  
\--  
He shouldn’t have been surprised that Jay was there. Actually, this was more than likely a setup. Chad should probably stop following people who hate his guts. 

Weirdly, instead of being angry, Jay just asks, “What game do you want to play?” 

There’s a moment of silence where Chad grasps for any video game he might have heard his classmates talking about. He’s never actually played video games before, always preoccupied with the kingdom. 

Eventually, Carlos steps in and holds out a couple of options. Chad picks the one that looks the least complicated before settling on the floor to play. Before the game can even start, Jay pulls him up onto his bed. As the game starts he blinks, wondering just what Ben had told Carlos to make him offer this. 

More than he wonders, he hopes that whatever dream world this is can last a little longer, that he can stay away from reality where he’s overworked, exhausted, and hated. He might deserve it, but he can’t help feeling lonely. 

He’s only half trying to understand the game’s controls, instead focusing on how warm Jay is and how much he’s missed human interaction since the times when his mother was alive. 

When he wakes up, he’ll remember this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit as of November 20th, 2020) Back in business, sort of- Finally finished rewriting chapter one, and did the first run-through of chapter two as well as starting (600 words into) chapter three. New chapter one is longer than old chapter one and current chapter two combined though so that's something!!! :) I hope to post rewritten chapter two soon, but then again I said the same about chapter three and look how that's gone, so we'll see I guess. School's been keeping me busy, and I'm not exactly doing great at it right now. 
> 
> Credit to RebelPaisley for being the first to give us the Chad Charming content we need but don't deserve. Some concepts or names are borrowed; read their stories!!
> 
> Pls comment and kudos I crave validation.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO!!! Finally finished re-editing Chapter 2, sorry this took me so long, school's been doing a number on me. Not actually sure when I'll next update, although I do have a decent amount of Chapter 3 written. School's been keeping me busy and I've hardly had time to write :P Will delete this chap note/change it once I have Chapter 3 out. Thanks to those who've stuck around through my incompetence. I kind of just started writing this and got through the first two chapters without thinking and posted them, only to realize I hated them and spent ages rewriting them. never thought that at least a couple of people would actually be invested in my dumb story- Maybe once I get back on track with school I'll start updating more frequently, but no promises. School does come first for me after all, sorry! :D

The next morning, Chad wakes up arched into the warmth that seems to have enveloped him in his sleep. He rolls out a crick in his neck as he scans the room and realizes that this definitely isn’t a dream. 

Which begs the question of why Jay and Carlos would want to spend time with him, but he’s hardly sticking around to figure it out. As he pulls himself out of the bed, he lingers, and he can almost pretend that these people are his friends, but by the time they’re awake, he’s long gone and speed walking through the courtyard. 

The only signs he was ever there are a slightly rumpled blanket and an open window. 

\--

Chad hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the open air during the busy last few weeks. 

Before he can appreciate it, he trips over a crack in the sidewalk right into someone, and the second he sees purple hair, he apologizes and runs away. He’s never claimed to be anything but a coward. 

The second he gets back to his office, he slumps into his chair and firmly refocuses on his work. He doesn’t need to think about anything else.

(Least of all how he’s so, so alone.) 

\--

He barely sleeps over the next few days. 

It’s not that he’s avoiding anything (except he definitely is), but he’s almost gotten through the backlog of letters regarding Isle reform and if he finishes it he can finally collapse and sleep until his work starts to pile up again. 

If he stops working, he’ll get back to thinking about whether his VK encounters really were a dream, or some kind of misunderstanding. After all, Chad has always been good at pretending people care about him. So, to distract himself, he reaches for yet another letter from what used to be a large stack, only to realize that had been the last one. 

WIthout a distraction, an itchy feeling starts to build under his skin, and he scratches at his arms as he tries to think of anything more he can do (with the reform efforts, with school, anything). Since it’s summer, there’s really only one thing he can do, having already finished his summer homework, pandered to every foreign dignitary, and done as much for the politics of Sardinia as he can as a mere prince. 

He has to do the exact thing he’s wanted to avoid: talk to the people that he’s trying to help. 

There are all too many options considering that you can pretty much find an Isle citizen just by going out into the streets (most still don their streetwear from the Isle, either out of personal preference or lack of money), but the easiest way would be to go to the people with the most influence over the other VKs. 

So his two options are the Core Four and the Sea Three, or really just Mal and Uma, as if he approached any of the lackeys he’s pretty sure they would report it back to Uma or Mal respectively anyways. 

Mal, while ultimately the most influential, is pretty busy, what with the wedding and her own attempts at reformations, and besides, she’s pretty unapproachable. Which leaves him with Uma, who is almost as influential, and despite what he assumes are her best efforts, far less intimidating. 

Unlike Mal, who is all too desperate to fit in with the royals as lady of the court, Uma has no obligation to be kind to him. She won’t let him fool herself. 

So he buckles down to write yet another letter, stripping it of his usual formalities. He doesn’t want to come across as patronizing, after all. Once he’s done writing the note, he heads over to Uma’s dorm and slides the letter under the door, refusing to let himself overthink. 

He raps his hand against the door once before running off to take a well deserved nap. 

\--

It takes only a day for a response (and Gil) to appear outside his door. 

Gil is holding a letter, and after handing it over he watches from the doorway as Chad scans through it. It seemed Uma had taken his simple letter as a personal attack; the letter was riddled with passive-aggresive words that were far too many syllables for Dumb Chad™ to understand. 

He’s backed into a corner and his only choice is to let the ruse slip, if only a little. 

Then again, even his duller persona would have realized that Uma would accede to the meeting, making it painfully clear she would do so on her own terms. 

Gil starts whistling awkwardly and Chad looks up at him, thinking through everything he could say. In the end he settles for simple and efficient, telling Gil to inform Uma that she should send another messenger at noon in order to discuss a time and place for a future meeting. 

Then Chad hesitates, before adding, “And tell her that I send my regards.” 

He owes her that at the very least. 

Gil nods, scribbling down his message onto a notebook and practically galloping away, leaving Chad to buckle down and panic about the impending conversation with Uma. 

\--

Only moments before the clock turns to noon the next day, Chad sets down his book and spins around in his chair to face the door. Barely a moment later, an unrecognizable man barges into his dorm room, the door having been propped open to increase air circulation. 

He can only barely make out the guy’s face before he demands that Chad follow him and makes as if to leave the doorway and head back to wherever his boss is. More than likely, that boss is Uma, and even if it isn’t, he’s curious enough to follow without any questions, only hesitating a moment to grab his phone before trailing after the boy as he darts down the hallway. 

Only a few minutes later, they come to an abrupt stop outside one of Auradon Prep’s many dorm rooms. The stranger knocks on the door before dashing away again, leaving Chad standing awkwardly in the hallway with his rumpled clothes and messy hair as Uma swings open the door. 

He’s too caught up in trying to peek into the room behind her to say hello before she questions, tone slightly mocking and entirely cold, “I’ve heard you’re looking to ‘reform’ the Isle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, you probably at least kind of like my writing! Or at least don't hate it so much you can't look at it. While I continue to be a hot mess, check out my quotev if you want more of my writing for god knows what reason: https://www.quotev.com/generalzaroff i post my short stories there (only three up at the moment), and am hoping to get another one up soon as i've been working on it while trying to get through my writer's block on chapter three-


End file.
